Talk:King Hassan/@comment-36.81.58.88-20170115133232/@comment-28209103-20170117195003
Carmilla is Buster hybrid so that comparison really don't stand, if Jack have similar multiplier vs Female like Carmilla then she'll be bona fide broken vs female, in case of Buster the general number one rule is to hit hard when it' count since you only have one shot, Carmilla is more like Shishou vs Divine, can you spam Shishou? no, but do you NEED to? that's the real question, saying NP 5 can't win against jack is bullshit since NP 5 gave you 225k damage flat vs huge Ugallu with her debuff and 20% atk up. considering she DOUBLE the damage to female and tons of buff for buster existed It's not even a contest if we're talking bout female boss hunting, even the caster one. there's exist that kind of servant that could be used regardless class advantage once they're good enough, the obvious one is Waver but NP 3 Saber Alter is prime example with her NP that could wreck any archer below 25k alone and 45k with the right team setup, up to 60k with further boost. for Jack, as I said even 10/10/10 Jack operates much like 1/1/1/ Jack,, she simply that good, which is also her shortcoming. I don't deny Jack being the easiest to use assassin, but again as I said if we look at the current servant there's ton of replacement that done better than her one way to another.. 2 of them being freebie, which is Kintoki Rider, and Chloe, they have their own quirk. with the increasingly powerful passive star gen, the ability to manipulate star distribution without forsaking team peformance provided by the variety of Avenger, Zerker, and Caster class + the abundant free star gen CE creates more alternative in gaining stars to suit your need which eliminate one reason to field Jack if you're pursuing high DPS team, there's no place for her in Arts team, and she need equally powerful teamate in quick team, otherwise you'll see DPS fall greatly. I do said quick based team but ultimately, that team is hybrid with 2 Buster NP mixed and it's really hard to maintain DPS,I only take that team VS Caster, otherwise i'll take Arts instead, Buster are sealed due to being too powerful. it's also funny that i'm "That" dude who reccomend Asterios as best zerk, at least i'm not "the" dude who reccomend spartacus, lolz. yes if you ask me to reccomend starter Assassin i'll say Jack 10/10, if you're asking me about me bout best assassin tho, it'll be Shuten, I have yet tested Cleo throughoutly but she's also a contender, King Hassan with passive star are OP, he could kill what Jack needed 3 hit with single Buster sweep to the point I wonder why people hate him(then I realize I'm using 2 2030). now again I ask, what can I do about Jack? there's nothing much, really, alone she's strong but together she's just odd one out in the team, personally Jack feels like lacking in fluidity, when others can attack, support and prepare in one move, she need 2 step or 3 to achieve same result